


To Summer

by Abijam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abijam/pseuds/Abijam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Summer

 

 

So, it was April. It was the season of gloomy raindrops.

'What would you give to someone so dear to you?'

Bucky asked without looking at him. As long as he remembers, Bucky was moving his pencil along a page of a notebook. It was usually Steve who would do anything with a pencil and a notebook not Bucky, so he remembers that unusual moment especially clearly. Bucky was leaning his back on the wall of the tent, pulled his knees up, crouched. Steve thought Bucky looked small like that. Maybe it was because his chin sank on his chest showing top of the damp brownish hair, or because of the shoulders that curled in as he kept scribbling something on the notebook. Of course, it was actually because Steve just became too big. Steve crossed his arms as if he wanted to shrink.

'Not sure. Flowers?'

'Hah. That's so you.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Bucky lifted his chin slightly and smirked. His eyes, partly hidden under the scruffy hair that fell down loosely on his forehead, were full of tiredness that was impossible to be hidden. The eyes that were originally soft brown with hints of green sank heavy and dark, looked up Steve and then fell downwards again. A battle had just finished; it lasted until dawn. The joy of victory was momentary. Humans had limits of watching their brothers falling like leaves under the gust of bullets and storm of fire. Steve suddenly felt a distance. In a war, you could see the sides of your friend which you were never aware of.

'Wouldn't you give anything for the person you love?'

Steve added. Bucky stopped his hand for a second, and started again. Yes, I'd give anything, Bucky murmured quietly, then he said.

'Roses. I like roses.'

Aren't they romantic, the red ones. You wouldn't see one in this season though. Bucky said, eyes blinked slowly, and he continued. It'll rain. Maybe three more days. Or it could be two weeks, I don't know. When we are back, when we're back home it'll be summer and all the parks will be blooming with roses. Queens, Central, and even at Bronx you know. So you just grab an armful of them. No one's gonna stop a soldier from having some roses. When we are back, when we're back home then you can give a bunch of flowers to someone you dear most, Steve. You do that. Bucky lifted his eyes.

'So, who's the person so dearest to you?'

Steve smiled weakly. He felt like he was rained upon.

  
*

 

Flowers are always nice. They are nice to look at, nice to grow, and also nice to draw too. Steve Rogers isn't exactly that much of an emotional person who would let some tears fall while looking at flowers, but he can feel enough to describe them with more words than just 'beautiful'. Last year when the city of New York was devastated with the attack from aliens, the rose garden in Central Park got completely destroyed as well and Steve carefully asks Tony, who was taking a part in the rebuilding process of the city, to especially fix up the garden. He obviously gains a teasing grin from Tony Stark. I had no idea you were into gardening so much, Tony says, And Steve who's now used to the way the man speaks just shakes his head and sighs, fine, let's just say I am.

Steve asks for a bunch of roses. Soon he apologizes, changes them to pansies.

The lady in the flower shop recognizes Steve. It's not surprising, considering all the things that happened during the past two years which made him helplessly well-known. The lady adds some daisies with the pansies just to make it more pretty, wraps it up nice and simple. Steve tries to pay, but she says no. It's a gift for Captain America, she smiles. Steve hesitantly smiles back, saying thank you, and left the flower shop. It isn't the first time, he has to say. He also had experiences receiving these sort of kindnesses before he went to sleep in the ice. Maybe it's one of the things that still haven't changed till now.

New York is busy and noisy. There are people with suits and cars clonking their horns. Among them, a man with a bunch of flowers walking down the street in a steady pace sure is a rare scenery on the streets of New York. When he's nearly at the meeting point he points out a person standing under the shadow of a roof. The man stares at Steve as he walks towards him, as if he had his gaze on him since he left his apartment. It's a habit he still owns from the time he spent as Winter Soldier. Steve knows that Bucky's eyes are darting on the flowers as he closes their gap.

"What're these for?"

Bucky asks even before saying hello. It still feels so different seeing Bucky wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans so casual like any other people around them. But Steve feels a deja vu as he watches Bucky's top of the head as he gazes down to look at the flowers in his arms. Silencing the urge of stroking his brown hair, Steve hands him the flowers instead.

"I bought them on the way. They looked nice."

He receives the flowers. Dark eyes blinking.

Bucky doesn't say anything, only barely nodding and that's all for the flowers. Steve doesn't say anything too, not today anyway. Yes. Summer's still far ahead. Slowly, and patiently, we're walking towards the summer that awaits us to bloom.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two granpas so much


End file.
